The haunted nursing home
by izzy5683
Summary: SPR is called to a nursing home in Dallas Texas please review
1. Chapter 1

SPR has a new case at a nursing home the entity seeks revenge on the people who killed him will the group be able to help the spirit be put to rest

this case takes the group to dallas Texas

pairing lin and mai

i don't own ghost hunt i wish

Mai pov

I am having one of my dreams i should pay attention because it's probably important there was a old man around the age of 60 years old eating dinner when a nurse comes in to his room and checks his vitals when she is done he ask's for a cup of water she gets it for him the poor man is unaware that the nurse slips a pill in the water she hands it to him the nurse leaves the room in the next scene the old man started shaking and also having trouble breathing and he suffocates mai wakes up crying her heart out that poor man why would someone want to hurt him I wonder she starts heading for her bathroom to get ready for work when she leaves her house the old man from her dream says help me.

General pov

What was that mai looks around but no one was there her phone started to ring she answered the phone naru shouted at her for being very late she cringed from the sound and pooled the phone away from her ear when he settled down she says ok ok i'm coming when she gets there he yells for tea she says yeah yeah that tea drinking narcissist jerk lin-san would you like some tea yes please Taniyama-san

she runs to the kitchen to prepare the tea when she leaves the kitchen mai knocks on lin-sans door he says come in, Taniyama-san when she entered his office she closed the door and handed him the warm cup of tea he smiles at her and takes a sip he puts the tea down on his desk and asks her if she is feeling alright she nods her head and leaves his office

Mai pov

I wonder what was up with lin-san he's never asked me if i am alright it is kind of strange but I thought he didn't like me because i am japanese but the smile he gave me was so sincere I thought to myself and I went to naru's office and knocked on his door he said to come in I opened the door and went in the officeI put the tea on his desk and waited for a thank you he just stared at his beloved files I got tired of waiting for a thank you I glared at him and walked out of his office

General pov

mai sits at her desk doing paper work from the last case when a young woman comes in the office looking for help she is 26 years old with light brown hair and hazel eyes she is a inch taller than me hi my name is Mai Taniyama how may i help you the young woman says yes i think the nursing home i work at is haunted please help me mai tells the woman to sit on the couch mai knocks on naru's door and tells him naru we have a client naru walks out of his office and knocked on lin-sans door they walk to the couch before mai could sit down naru ask's for tea mai ask's the client if she would like some tea the woman says yes please. mai goes to the kitchen to make tea naru asked the woman to state her case my name is Ester Sanders I came from Dallas Texas I think the nursing home I work at is haunted naru tells the woman to continue mis. sanders said well at night you can here a man saying why did you kill me and banging on the walls and also light's go on and off naru asked is there anything else yes 4 people have died naru thinks about the case 5 minutes later mis. sander-san we will take your case please have 3 rooms prepared for us the lady says thank you shibuya-san. naru tells mai to call everyone and tell them to be here in one hour to discuss the case lin pack up all the equipment and put it in the van he nod's his head mai when you are done git me more tea mai puffs up her cheeks naru glares at her one hour later everyone comes in the office and sits on the couches wateing for naru to come out of his office mai goes in the kitchen to make more tea for everyone when naru comes out of his den oops I mean office Bou-san comes up to mai to give her a big hug ayako comes up to bou-san and hits him with her purse and said let go of mai you stupit monk what was that for you old hag you are hurting mai you stupit monk naru glares at bou-san and Ayako

They all sit down to listen to the fax of the case naru tells everyone we are going to the US. bou-san is in shok naru explains that they will be investigating a nursing home in Dallas Texas bou-san says that is a perfect place for ayako she glares at him naru tells everybody to be at

the airport by 5am everyone si's and leaves the office to pack for a week the only people who are still at the office naru lin and mai

mai teles naru she will be going home to pack for the week good don't be late mai sticks out her tongue lin-san ask's her if she would like a ride home mai cork's a eyebrow and smiles at him and said sure they leave the office and head to lin-san's car A blue ferrari with leather seets lin-san opens the door for her, she smiles at him then he walks to his side of the car and drives her home

the drive is quiet and peaceful

when they get there he turns off the car and walks her to the door she says good night lin-san good night taniyama-san she shut's the door he walks back to his car and drives home mai goes to her room and gets ready for bed. The next day mai wakes up she yells oh no i am late again naru is going to kill me she gets out of bed

she runs to the rest room and takes a quick shower after she gets dressed someone knock's on her door she runs to anser it

lin's pov

I knocked on Taniyama-san's door

I heard her say I am coming hang on she opens the door I smiled down at her naru said to come and get you I told her she said oh ok she turneds arount and lockes her door and we walked to my car and I opened the door for her I got on the drivers side and drove us to the airport when we got there bou-san and ayako were fighting naru was glaring daggers at them john tried to stop the fighting but he was unsuccessful Masako was snickering behind her comono sleeve yasuhara-san was laughing so hard and rolling on the floor making a fool of himself in front of all these people I shaked my head and walked to the gate to bord the plane naru was right behind me and glaring at the group they just looked at him and shaked there head's

General pov

everyone is sitting in there assigned seats naru lin and mai are sitting behind john masako and ayako bou-san and yasuhara are sitting in front of naru, bou-san ask's mai what is the name of the nursing home mai says Angels retreat for the elderly bou-san teles her in a hush tone maybe we can put ayako in there mai starts laughing and ayako asks what is so funny mai tells ayako what bou-san told her ayako hits him with a english dictionary bou-san says ouw that hurt lin-san starts laughing quietly and yasuhara bursts out laughing mai is crying from laughing so hard john and masako are sleeping naru is ignoring them.

When they arrive at DFW airport naru teles everyone to grab their belongings lin-san get's a big kart for the equipment once that is done they go outside to the parking lot where two black vans are waiting for them mai bou-san and lin and also yasuhara are putting the equipment in one of the vans naru masako and john are in the other van ten minutes later they head out to the nursing home when they get to a big wight building in down town Dallas mis. sanders greets them at the door it is nice to see you again shibuya-san is this your team he answers her with a nod of his head mai teles her can we have a tour of the billding Mis. Sanders says sure no problem naru asked Mis sander-san can I talk to some of the patients she says ok after dinner he agrees after the ture they setup the bace lin mai and bou-san go get the cameras tripod's and mikes masako john and ayako go and do a walk through Masako tells naru there is one spirit here but he is lost confused and very angry he wil not talk to me naru does his thinking pos than thanks Mis hara you may go and rest masako leaves the bace naru yells for his tea mai mumbles to herself that tea addicted narcissist jerk one of these days I am going to put salt in his tea it will be a nice revenge but knowing naru he will fier me when i get to the kitchen Mis. Sanders is preparing dinner for us and some of the patients hi Taniyama-san do you need something yes do you have a kettle yes i do good my boss can't live with out his precious tea mis. sanders giggles that sounds like my sister mai starts to giggle the water starts boiling mai gits the kettle off the stove and prepares the tea mai goes back to bace before she can open the door lin-san runs in to her I am so sorry Taniyama-san it's ok lin-san they stair at each other for a few minutes lin-san brakes the silence and asks her if he can talk to her after she hands everyone there tea sure lin-san

lin-san teles naru I need to get some tape measures from the van naru nods his head lin-san leaves the bace 5 minutes later mai leaves the base and goes outside lin-san is sitting by a tree in the front yard mai comes up to him and ask's if she can join him yes you may join me Taniyama-san

lin-san ask's her how she's feeling I am feeling good have you had any dreams at all yes I have she begins to tele him about her dream she had at her house there was a old man he was 60 years old he was very rich and kind but Mis sanders sister wanted his money but he didn't know why lin-san thought to himself why would someone be so selfish mai shakes lin-san out of his musings when she screams the old man is hovering over her lin-san calls for his shiky to do there job when the old man disappears mai runs up to lin-san and hugs him so tightly he cringes 5 minutes later she coms down and lets him go he looks at her and asks her if she's ok she shakes her head yes mai smiles at him naru and the group run over to them lin-san teles them what happened naru gets in his thinking pos bou-san teles ayako to take mai back to bace naru tels bou-san to prepare for a exorcism bou-san runs back to the nursing home to git ready

naru pov

it's time to perform an exorcism in this place are you ready bou-san yes I am good lets begin bou-san starts the exorcism the old man screams in pain and disappears bou-san tels naru the exorcism has failed yasuhara yes boss go to the local library and do research on this place yasuhara says yes Sir. naru says mai tea she growls at me i glare at her lin go with her she looks at me strangely i don't want you alone in this nursing home lin agrees with me. they leave the bace

lin's pov

we head towards the kitchen in relative silence when we get there mai gets the tea from the pantry and ask's me if I would like some tea yes please mai turn's around and puts the kettle on the stove and gets cups and tea bags out along with cream and sugar and also honey when she puts all the stuff on the counter the ghost possesses her and tels me to find his killers or i will kill them myself you have 48 hours lin-san says okay


	2. Chapter 2

General pov

The ghost leaves mai's body lin-san catches her before she can hit the ground five minutes later everyone comes in the kitchen bou-san asks what happened to mai lin-san says i will tele you when we get back to base lin-san pick's up mai bridal style everyone's eyes are coming out of their heads

Inside the base lin-san tels them we have 48 hours to find the old mans killers naru asks yasuhara to tel him his findings yasuhara smiles at him and tels him the old mans name was Carlos Goenaga a well known war hero who saved his whole platoon from deth during world war 2 he was given the medal of honor by the president of the United States and a parade in his honor he came to the nursing home because he had cancer his family were not able to take care of him any more the cancer was to much for them so he suggested a nursing home his family agreed naru askedyasuhara if there was any more information no Sir.

Bou-sans pov

Wow that man was amazing I wish I could have met him

I hope it's not true that he was killed because of money that is so wrong

I wonder what mai thinks

I will ask her when she wakes up naru can we have dinner now yes bou-san all right

everyone leaves the base except lin and mai

lin thinks to himself when is she going to wake up i'm very worried about her mai's dream hi Jean how are you i'm good

mai Ester's sister crystal wanted carlas dead so she could get the 10,000 dollar life insurance policy mai says that is so wrong i think so too the nurse who gave him the pill her name is samantha brown mai samantha was threatened by crystal it looks like lin-san is trying to wake you up by by mai I will talk to you later


	3. Chapter 3

Naru's pov

It is time for us to investigate the people in this nurseing home starting with crystal sanders I walk up to the nurses station and ask for crystal sanders the nurse sitting behind the desk teles me she is with a patient right now can I take a message no thank you I need to speak to her right now okay I'll go and get her for you

A few minutes later a woman with long brown hair comes up to me are you Mis. crystal sanders yes I am well I am with SPR my name is Kazuya Shibuya I would like to ask you a few questions okay Mr. shibuya lets go to my office where we can have some privacy from prying ears I nod my head she opens her office door I step in the little office and sit down on one of the office chairs well Mr. shibuya how may I help you yes I wanted to know your relationship with Mis. brown I see well we are acquaintances okay what about carlos goenaga I don't know anything about him except he was a patient here I can tele she is lying to me I guess we will have to get her to confess are you sure there is nothing that you can tele me yes I am sure thank you Mis. sanders I get up and walk out of her office when I get back to base mai starts to wake up I call for tea

mai pov

I just woke up and that jerk of a boss is already calling for his tea Igo to the kitchen on my way their I think to myself so we need to find carlos's remains and put his killers in prison but how do we get a confession out of crystal-san that will be hard maybe we can put a minature camera and microphone in her office I should run the idea by lin-san when I get back to base everyone is their chatting away I hand naru his tea he gets everyones attention by slamming his black book everyone looks up startled it's time to get back to work naru is such a workaholic but lin-san is just as bad

lin-san can I talk to you please yes of course Taniyama-san well I have an idea on how to get crystal-san to confess but I don't know if naru will go for it yes I agree and I know samantha is not in fault for what happend well can you tele me your idea yes I was thinking we could put a miniature camera and microphone in her office that is briliant Taniyama-san I will run it by naru okay that is great thank you lin-san

lin-san pov

Taniyama-san is briliant why didn't I think of that sooner I bent down and gave her a kiss on the lips and turned around I tele naru her idea he thinks about it for a few minutes lin and mai go setup the camera and microphone in Mis crystal-sans office mai smiles at naru we leave the base before we go to Mis crystal-sans office mai asked me if we can go to the room she shares with ayako and masako yes thats fine Taniyama-san when we get to the room she walks in and pools me in with her what is wrong Taniyama-san I smile down at her and take a deep breath

mai's pov

I want him to kiss me but how do I tele him that well here goes lin-san yes Taniyama-san I want you to kiss me please we go sit on the bed and he pools me in to his arms and lifts my chin so that I am eye level with him are lips start to touch he romes over my back with his hands I pool him closer to me to deep in the kiss mai we need to stop why koujo because someone is coming okay koujo we get off the bed and leave the room oh hi ayako we were just going to Mis. sander-sans office well can I tag along sure all three of us step in her office

general pov

koujo starts to set up the camera and microphone hey mai yes ayako do you like lin-san yes of course I do well just be careful okay I will okay ladies I am done good lets get out of here we walk back to base naru tells everyone to look for Carlos's remains everyone leaves the base except lin and naru I wish naru would leave his computer for once everyone nods their heads Ester walks outside for some fresh air the ghost takes over her body this body will do just fine I go back inside the building meanwhile mai and the others find a shed behind the nursing home they go inside and find a mans remains ayako and bou-san run out of the shed I get my phone from my front pocket and call koujo

lin-san pov

naru and I are interviewing the patients when my phone starts vibrating in my pocket I step away from my computer and walk out of the base hello lin koujo speaking koujo it's mai what is going on we found Carlos's remains are you alright mai yes just a little shaken up well tell the others to come back to base okay I will see you when we get their okay mai I walk to the base and go up to naru and whisper in his ear mai and the others found Carlos's remains he nods his headmai and the others run back to base

general pov

everyone is waiting for naru to finish interviewing Miss . Jackson when she leaves the base naru calls for tea Mai grumbles to herself would anyone else like some tea everyone says yes please mai I will go with you okay koujo they leave the base and go to the kitchen to make tea when they get back to base Mai hands naru his tea then mai hands everyone a cup of tea naru do we have enough evidence against crystal-san no we do not they here a scream from the hall way everyone runs out of base and towards the person who is screaming Ester sanders is hovering over her sister with a knife over her head lin and naru grab Esters hands the knife lands on the floor naru tells john to remove the spirit from her john starts his prayer but the ghost manages to pool esters hand out of lin-sans grip and step on his foot lin-san lets her go Carlos runs over to mai and tells her I don't want to go just yet please help me


	4. Chapter 4

mai pov

I think to myself how can I help this kind man. find peace maybe naru will let me talk to him for a few minutes.

naru shakes me out of my musings

"well mai are you just going to stand their looking like a idiot.

"I don't know how to help him naru

but can I talk to him for a few minutes

"fine we are done here everyone go back to base

"thank you Mr. ghost hunter mai starts laughing naru glares at her

mai and Carlos who is in ester-sans body step into the base first followed by everyone else

"Carlos-san can you tell me why you want to kill crystal-san ?

"yes I want to kill her because she wants the money from my life insurance it makes me mad that she's killing people for money

"do you think she has money issues?

"she has killed four people including myself all of us have life insurance I don't know how she is able to take the money from our family's

"I see do you know who is her next victim?

I'm sorry I don't know

"thats okay carlos-san we will fined out

"for now please lay low we will watch her very closely is that okay with you

"yes that is fine I will ownly do it because you ask so nicely

"that's good thank you

"no I should be saying thank you Taniyama mai good by

"naru I am done talking to carlos-san

"good get me more tea

"naru you are such a jerk I just finished talking to carlos-san I need a brake

"I don't pay you to sit on the job get me my tea now

I turn around and leave the base to make the jerk his tea when I am done making naru's tea I go to base and hand naru the cup

"I am going to bed now good night naru

"okay mai good night be ready by 8.00am and don't be late

lin-san step's away from his computer

" mai hang on I will walk you to your room

"are you sure koujo you look really busy

"i'm sure mai lets go

we leave the base and walk to the room I share with ayako and masako in a comfortable silence before I open the door to the room koujo gives me a kiss on the cheeck

"good night mai

"good night koujo

I go into the room and close the door

"masako is ayako in the rest room

"what do you think mai

"you don't have to treet me like that

I am not going after naru

ayako comes out of the rest room

"what is going on in here

"masako thinks I still like naru

"masako mai doesn't like naru like that anymore remember the other night we asked her about lin-san

"oh I for got i'm sorry

"that's okay masako I forgive you

i'm going to take a bath now

"okay mai good night and see you in the morrning

"good night

General pov

the next morrning when mai wakes up ayako and masako are waitting for her by the door five minutes later they leave the room to go down for breakfast

"hay mai yes ayako are you hungry

"yes I am

"well then hurry up

" I am coming

everyone is sitting at the table

"naru who is going to watch crystal this morrning

"ayako and bou-san

"what I don't want to watch that woman she makes me feel sick

"what's the matter ayako you can't handle a crazy person because your crazy to

"shut up you stupid monk you have to come with me remember

"dam that's right well lets go

"wait you stupid monk I am not done eating yet

"I don't care I just want to get this over with lets go you old hag

"I am not old you stupid monk

they leave the table ayako is running after bou-san mai and yasuhara are choking from their laughter

"well naru what do you want the rest of us to do

"mai tea

"what that is your 10th cup of tea you jerk and when are you going to say please

"naru just gives her the are you dum look

lin-san and naru leave the table and go back to base everyone else goes to the nurses station and ask if they can help with patience the nurse at the desk said sure

"we can always use more volunteers I will introduce you to one of the other nurses that is working with a patient right now by the way my name is sandia and the other nurses name is kim

they step into the room a nurse with black hair and green eyes

"hi sandia hi kim how is your day going so far

"my day is going well did you bring me more help

"yes I did

"that is so sweet thank you

"hi my name is Mai Taniyama and these are my friends they introduce themselves

"it is so very nice to meet all of you and the person on the bed is Becky I smile at Becky and she nods her head in acknowledgment well if you please excuse it is time for MS. Becky's bath

they eave the room and go back to base mai falls asleep on the couch and the others find a chair to sit on

mai pov

"where am I

"it's okay mai I just wanted to tell that crystal has a mental disorder

"Gene what are you saying that she needs help

"yes

"how do we do that

"well first make sure that she stay's away from the patience oh and mai good luck with lin-san

"


	5. Chapter 5

Mai pov

how the heck am I supposed to keep crystal-san away from the patients Gene

"well mai you will think of something you always do

"Gene you are not helping

"sorry mai but it is time for you to go tell naru what I said

I leave the familiar darkness and return to the world of the living what time is it naru answers me "it is 12.00pm mai what did Gene say

"Gene told me to make sure that crystal-san stays away from the patients because she is mentally unstable I am going to get ayako and bou-san

"okay mai tell them to come back here

"okay naru

I leave the base and walk to the nurse's station Mis kim was at the desk talking on the phone five minutes later she hangs up the phone

"can I help you Mis Taniyama-san oh please just call me mai

okay mai what do you need help with

"Mis kim-san do you know wheir Mis crystal-san is at right now

"no I do not but give me a few minutes to finish some paper work and I will help you find her

"that is great thank you Mis kim-san I wonder what is wrong with Mis crystal-san to make her kill four people Mis kim-san shakes me out of my musings

"are you ready to go mai

"yes I am

"that's good lets go then

we walk to a room and knock on the door the person on the other side tells us to come in we step in the room "hi ayako naru wants you and bou-san to go back to base when they leave the room I turn to Mis kim

"will you watch the patient for crystal-san

" of course I will mai

"thank you Mis kim-san

I turn to the woman with long brown hair in a nurses uniform and ask

"are you Mis crystal sanders

"yes I am and who are you

"my name is mai taniyama I am with shibuya psychic research we are investigating the strange phenomena involving this nurseing home

"mai asked her will you come with me please

"what for?

"my boss kazuya shibuya would like to speek with you is that okay

"yes that's fine I suppose

we leave the room and walk towards the base.

when we enter the base naru calls for tea I see two doctors leave the base I take a big chunk of air and si would anyone else like some tea everyone but crystal-san nod's their head's

I leave the base and walk outside for a few minutes the wind feels good against my skin

General pov

meanwhile inside the base naru turn's to crystal -san and asked where is samantha-san we need to find her

"I don't know where she is

"don't lie crystal-san we know all about your money problems and yourmental disorder there is no reason to lie anymore

"crystal thinks to herself

dam that man how did he find out all of my personal information this is bad what do I do if they find samantha she will give herself up to the police

"well crystal-san will you tell us where she is

"like I told you I don't know where she is right now

mai opens the door to base and puts the tray of tea on the table everyone but naru and crystal-san grab a cup

mai walks over to naru and hands him a cup of warm tea he takes a sip

"mai call the police and tell them we found carlos-sans body and his killer

"okay boss

" ayako and bou-san start packing up the equipment lin come with me their is one more thing we have to do

"but what about Samantha-san shouldn't we go look for her

"I will leave that to the police

lin you need to talk to carlos-san so we can end this case

"okay naru give me 20 minutes to get ready

"that's fine

"the police are on their way naru

"good

the police come to the base

"hi I am the detective for this case my name is ken James

I am looking for Kazuya Shibuya

"I am Kazuya Shibuya the head of SPR

"well I would like to say thank you and may I speek to one of your workers

"that is fine with me

"naru we are done putting up the equipment

"detective you can talk to ayako and bou-san

"when they are done speeking to Mr ken

lin tell naru that carlos is gone

"ok everyone it is time to go home

they arrive at shibuya in two day

that is the end of this case thank you all for the views


	6. Chapter 6

I just want to say thank you to all who viewed my first story it means a lot to me

I don't own Ghost hunt

The next case takes SPR to a new acadamy in England

lin pov

10.30am

Monday morning January first 2001

I am on my computer inside my office at SPR.

I just finished the report from the last case.

When my phone starts to ring damn it's my mother once she starts talking oh god she never stop's

I answer the phone

"Hello lin koujo speaking

"hello sun how are you doing today?  
"I am doing well mother how are you and father?

"we are doing fine how is oliver treating you?

"he is working me to deth

"well do you have a girlfriend?

what is wrong with her I am not going to tell her that

"well sun do you have one or not?

I would like to have grandchildren before I turn 50 years old you are the oldest sun your father and I are worried about you

"yes mother I know

I mis you to did you need me to come home

"no sun I just want to make sure you are okay.

"sun can you do me a small favor

"of course mother

"where do I begin

well you see sun a friend of your father's called us this morning asking for help he is the headmaster of a new academy in england

"What is the name of the school

"it is called English proprietary academy

"Mother can you tell me what is wrong with the school

"I'm sorry sun I don't know your father is the one who spoke to him but he is not here right now

"That's okay mother

"Well sun I have to go by the way the man's name is Aaron Hons

"okay mother good by

I put the phone back on it's cradal.

mai pov

It has been 3 weeks since the last case.

I am sitting at my desk in SPR doing paper work uhg how boring.

I wish koujo would take me on a vacation but naru loves to work us to deth well i'll think of something.

"mai tea

"yes your majesty

I get up from my desk and walk to the kitchen to make the tea.

when I am done making the tea.

I walk to koujo's office first and knock on his door

"come on in

"would you like some tea koujo.

"oh yes please mai thank you.

"your welcome

I leave koujo's office and go to naru's

I knock on the door

"enter mai

"ok ok i'm coming here is your tea boss

"fine leave it on my desk and get back to work

"naru can't you say thank you for once in your life you jerk

"why should I thank you it is your job

"I feel sorry for the person that marry's you and with that said

I leave his office and close the door.

I walk back to my desk and take a sip of the tea that is on my own desk.

I miss ayako and bou-san so much it is almost time for lunch maybe koujo and I can go to lunch together this time

30 minutes later I finish all the paper work that is on my desk koujo comes out of his office and asks me if I would like to go out for lunch I smile at him and we leave the office. when we arrive at the Chinese restaurant koujo opens the door for me and we go inside mean while the person inside asks "table for two "yes please "okay follow me please the man leads us to a booth we sit down and the man tells us the waiter will be with you shortly. A man with blue eyes and brown hair come up to us and ask "would you like something to drink they nod their heads yes the man wrights down our order and walks away leaving us in a comfortable silence. "koujo do we have any new cases yet "yes we do but I still need to ask naru if he will except the case "well what is it about "i'm not sure hopefully when we get back to the office I will know more. "I'm hungry lets order something mai "okay koujo I call the wader back to our table and order a chicken fried rice for us to share after we finish lunch we walk back to the office and naru calls for tea I give him a strange look and walk to the kitchen to make the tea I leave the kitchen and knock on narus office door

"wnter

I open the door and hand naru his tea and walk out of his office before he could say anything

the rest of the day was to quite for may liking when it was time to go home I jumped for Julie and grabbed my stuff I when to narus office and told him I was going home "don't be late tomorrow mai "I know that naru when I turn around koujo is waiting by the front door for me

"mai

"yes koujo

"we need to talk

"is their something wrong koujo

"well lets leave the office and then I will tell you

"oh okay

so we leave the office and walk to his car.

I get into the car koujo follows suit we drive to a one story house

"where are we koujo

"we are at my house I want to be with you to night is that okay mai

"I don't have any clothes with me

"that's okay we can stop by your place in the morning so you can get dressed for work

"okay

when we get to the door of the house koujo grabs his keys and open the door

we step inside the and take off our shoes and coats

"would you like tea mai

"yes please

he walks to the kitchen

"wow koujo your kitchen is amazing do you like to cook

"yes

"here is your tea mai

"thank you

after we finish the tea koujo shoes you around the house

we start in the living room and finish in his room

we turn around and go back to the living room and watch some Tv

I start to dozes off

the next time I wake up it is 5.30 in morning

the Tv is turned off and koujo is sound asleep

I think to myself he is so good looking we were supposed to take last night but we didn't maybe koujo forgot

I go back to sleep


	7. Chapter 7

mai pov

Two hours later I open my eyes and stretch. I wonder where koujo is? I go to the rest room and wash my face and brush my teeth. I am glad koujo has an extra toothbrush for me. I turn around and leave the rest room and go towards the kitchen but before I step into the hallway koujo pools me to him and gives me a kiss. "we still need to talk mai he leads me to the kitchen table I sit down and wait for him to speak. there was a long pause before koujo spoke I wonder what's wrong koujo breaks me out of my thoughts "Mai I need to know if I go to china for a month will you go with me "I don't know I am still in school right now "I know do you have plans for the summer "I'm not shure why "I was going to visit my family "what about work naru's parents always give me a months worth of vacation time "that's cool when are you planning to go "in June "oh okay are you shore you want me to go with you to china "yes "but I thought your family did not like Japanese people "Mai look at

Mai sits back down and starts to eat.

"Mai would you like some do you remember what you said to me that day in the blood stained labyrinth "yes " I want my family to know how I feel about you I stand up from the table and walk over to koujo and give him a kiss on the lips I pool away from him and smile

lin pov

"lets eat breakfast

"okay

"yes please

I stand up and walk over to the kitchen.

I grab the kettle from the cabinet and step over to the sink and turn on the water once the kettle is fool I walk over to the stove and turn it on a few minutes went by the water starts to boil I take the kettle off the stove and make the tea. I walk out of the kitchen and hand mai her tea. I sit back down and start to eat. after we finish eating we leave the house and drive to mai's house. we get out of the car and walk inside she runs to her bed room and grabs some cloths and then she goes to the rest room to take a shower ten minutes later mai comes out of the rest room wearing a blue dress and a pare of flats. I stand there with a shocked expression she is so beautiful she comes up to me and smiles we leave her house and drive to work. when we get there naru calls for tea mai takes a deep breath and walks to the kitchen

The rest of the day goes by like normal


	8. Chapter 8

General pov

Wednesday

January 3 2001

8.30am

Martin Davis the head of BSPR sits behind his desk reading a book about the paranormal when his office phone begin's to ring he puts the book down to answer it

"This is Martin Davis how may I help you"

"yes my name is Aaron hon's I am friends with the Lin family and I was hopeing you could help me"

"I see please continue"

I am the headmaster of English Proprietary Academy we have had some problems can you help us please Mister Davis "

"Well Mister Hon's what has been happening at your school"

"The students disappear for a week when they return They don't remember what happened to them and on one of the students I found purple bruises"

"Has their bin any deaths"

"no but the student with the bruises has had multiple accidents"

"I see is there anything else you can tell me"

"No ser"

"well then Mister Hon's we will take your case please prepare three rooms one big enough for our equipment.

We will be their in four days.

"Yes thank you Mister Davis have a good day"

"You too Mister hon's"

When he is done talking to the new client He calls Oliver.

"Hello Father how are you and Mother doing"

"We are doing well Oliver I have a case for you it's here in England

"What is it about"

"Well son students are disappearing when they return a week later they do not remember what happened and one of the students came back with bruises"

"It sounds interesting"

"Yes it does tell Lin to book your flights for tonight at 10.00pm I would like you to spend time with me and your mother"

"oh okay father see you tomorrow"

"By son see you then"

He hangs up the phone and walks out of his office. whes to Madoka'S office she is on her computer. she looks up to see Mister Davis.

"Do you need something Marten

"yes I need you to be at the airport tomorrow morning to pick up Oliver and his team"

"yes ser what time would you like me to be their"

"11.00am"

"okay I will be there"

"thank you Madoka"

She gives him a big smile. He leaves her office and try's to find his wife. When finds her he tell her that Olive is coming for a case. She starts to cry tears of joy. When she start to com down they leave and go home to prepared for the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

Inside Japan's SPR

The time is 6.00pm

Naru sit's at his desk thinking about the information that was just given to him.

He turns on his laptop and sends Lin an MSN message.

"Lin I need you to come to my office"

"alright do you need tea"

"yes"

"okay Naru"

Lin stands up from his desk and walks out of his office.

He walks towards Mai and tells her to make some tea for Naru.

Mai's pov

Koujo tells me to make some tea for Naru. I stand up and walk to the kitchen. When I finish making the tea. I walk over to Naru's office and knock on the door waiting for permission to enter. Koujo opens the door and takes the tea tray out of my hand. and beckones me to enter. I sit down on the cheir across from Naru Koujo hands him a cup of tea Naru nods his head in thanks.

"so Naru do we have a new case"

"yes Mai"

"what is it about"

"well there is a new academy in England and my father needs are help"

"what is happening"

"people are disappearing for three days and have no memory of it"

. Koujo asks

"what is the name of the school"

"English Proprietary Academy why do you ask"

" well my Mother called me on Monday and she said that a friend of the family was having some difficulty with the school you just mentioned"

"so do you know a Mister Aaron Hons"

"yes I do"

"Mai call everyone and tell them to be here in one hour"

"how long will we be out of the country Naru"

"for one week"

I leave Naru's office to call everyone and tell them to pack for one week.

Naru's pov

"Lin make sure everyone has a first class plane ticket to England"

"okay Naru is there anything else you need me to do"

"no you may go"

Lin leaves my office I sit back and relax.

I here someone knock on my office door.

"enter "

"um Naru "

"What is it Mai"

"I need to go home and pack for the case"

"fine be here by 8.00pm and don't be late"

General pov

Mai gets ready to go home when Koujo asks her if she would like a ride home.

She gives him a greatful smile. He walks over to Naru's office and tells him that he will be takeing Mai home. He shuts the door and walks over to Mai who is waitting by the front door. They leave the office and walk over to Koujo's car he opens the passenger side door for her. She gets inside the vehicle and puts on her seat belt Koujo shuts the car door and walks around to the drivers side. When they get to her house Koujo turns off the car

"would you like to come in Koujo"

"sure"

They get out of the car and walk over to the frunt door. Mai pools out her house keys and opens the door once they are inside Lin takes off his shoes and cote Mai follows his example. Mai runs to her room and grabs a duffle bag out of her closet she goes to her dresser and pools out the things she needs. She runs back to her closet to grab some pance and long sleeve shirts. When she is done with that she runs to her restroom and grabs her toothbrush and toothpaste. When she comes out of her room Koujo is sitting on the couch waiting for her. She puts her duffle bag right next to the front door.

Lin's pov

she comes over and sits down next to me. I turn to her and ask

"would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow night"

"Yes but what about the case"

"Don't worry I have all of the information I need"

"what do we tell Naru and the others"

"leave it up to me"

"Is it time to go back to the office Koujo"

I looke at my watch and si

"yes"

"Well lets go"

she stands up from the couch and smiles at me. When we get back to the office Naru calls for tea. She walks to the kitchen and starts making tea meanwhile Ayako and Bou-san come in the office and start to argue poor john trys to get them to stop. I stand by Naru who is glaring at them when everyone arrives we drive to the airport


	10. Chapter 10

I JUST WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO READS MY STORIES

Mai pov

I have been on this flight for 12 hours I am so bored out of my mind how can Koujo and Naru stand it I look at them and si loudly. Koujo looks at me with amusement in his eyes I glare at him he chuckles.

"Koujo what are you reading"

"Hamlet"

"ugh I had to read that for my english class I got bored after two pages"

"well I like reading it and I have seen the play"

"was it good"

"yes it was"

"well i'm going back to sleep good night Koujo"

"good night Mai"

7 hours later we arrive in England when I get off the plain I grab my bags and Koujo's

"Mai is this everything"

"yes Koujo"

"well then lets go"

Koujo grabs my hand and we walk towards the group

General pov

When they arrive at the school Naru sends Lin and mai to the van to collect the equipment once that is done. Bou-san and John set up the cameras Masako and Ayako do there walk through. When Mai is done setting up the monitors Naru sends her out to collect temperatures. The next day everyone comes to base Naru tells Mai that she will be an exchange student from Japan Bou-san and Ayako will be working with the cafeteria staff Yasu and John will be conducting research on the school. Mai asks

"Naru what about Masako"

"she will not be able to help us in this case because she has other business to attend to"

Ayako's pov

That brat how could he put me with the cafeteria staff when this case is over I will hit him with my purse

Mai's pov

I can't believe it Naru is such a jerk I am in college now and Naru wants me to be a high school student all over again I thought those days were behind me when this case is over Naru is going to find salt in his tea

Naru hands me the school uniform I si and walk to the restroom this uniform is so ugly a purple shirt and white pants with a black ty Naru definitely is going to get salt in his tea when this is over I put on the uniform and walk out of the restroom when I get back to base I walk up to Naru and take his black note book and hit him over the head he starts to glare at me I glare right back

Lin's pov

I start to laugh at naru

"what is so funny Lin"

"nothing Naru"

"Mai let me show you the room we will be sharing"

"okay Koujo"

we leave the base and walk to the room. when we get there I open the door for Mai she steps inside and I follow her inside and close the door

"so Koujo where are we going tonight"

I walk to the bed where Mai is sitting I sit down next to her

"it's a surprise"

"all come on Koujo please"

I shake my head no she glares at me I start to fall asleep

Mai's pov

Koujo won't tell me where we're going I wonder what he has planned oh well I'll just have to wait I turn over to see Koujo fast asleep that is a good idea I lay down next to him and fall asleep

Naru pov

what is taking Lin so long I si and walk out of base when I get to Lin and Mai's room I open the door to see Lin and Mai fast asleep what the hell are they doing asleep. There supposed to be working I walk out of the room because Lin hasn't slept in 2 days. when I get back to base I tell everyone we are done for the day everyone leaves the base except Osamu he comes up to me and gives me a kiss on the lips I si in continue working

Mai's pov

When I wake up I hear the shower running I get up and stretch when I open the door to the restroom I bump into Koujo. I blush and turn around quickly Koujo puts his hands on my waist

"what's the matter Mai"

"nothings wrong"

I walk into the restroom and shut the door I turn on the shower once the water is to my liking I take off my clothes and step in the shower 30 minutes later I come out of the restroom to see Koujo sitting on the bed waiting for me he stands up and hands me my cote I thank him he gives me a kiss we leave the room and when we get to the parking lot I stand there in shock.

"what's the matter Mai"

"I am just surprised to see your car here"

"well normally if I was going to be home for a while I would bring it with me"

"that make sense I didn't think about that"

I get into the car Koujo gets into the drivers side of the car 15 minutes later we arrive at an Italian restaurant I step out of the car Koujo takes my hand and walks me to the door once we get inside a gentlemen asks

"do you have a reservation"

Koujo answers him "yes we do it is under Lin Koujo"

The man looks at the list a few minutes later

"please follow me mister Lin your table is ready"

when we get to our table I gasp in shock the table was beautiful there were flower petals all around it with a candle in the center we sit down

"the waiter will be with you shortly"

A young man with black hair and brown eyes came up to our table and asked

"what would you like to drink Mis"

"I would like a Dr. pepper"

"and you ser."

"ice tea please"

The man leaves the table with our order

"Koujo do you think Naru is mad at us"

"I don't know but Naru has the person he loves"

when we finish eating

"Koujo the food was wonderful thank you"

"your welcome Mai"

we leave the restaurant Koujo asks

"do you want to go back to the school tonight"

"um why do you ask"

"because we are close to my house"

"sure if you don't mind"

when we get to Koujo's house he opens the door and I go inside this house is different from the one in Japan it is smaller I like it

"come on Mai I will show you were the bed rooms are"

once we settle down we get ready for bed Koujo takes me to his bed room I sit down on the bed

"do you want to stay in here with me"

"yes why do you ask"

"well I just want to make sure you are okay with everything between us"

"Koujo I love you not Naru please understand that"

I give him a kiss on the lips I take off my shoes and get under the covers he lays down next to me I fall asleep


	11. Chapter 11

Lin's pov

I lay here in the bed stroking Mai's hair while she slept. I think to myself love is such a complicated emotion. I never thought i'd love anyone ever again. I si in contentment and cuddle up to Mai. The next morning I hear the alarm go off I grown and kiss Mai on her forehead. "Mai it's time to get up" Mai starts to open her eyes "what time is it" Lin answers her "7.30am" Mai growns "I don't want to get up go away Koujo" I shake my head in amusement Mai is not a morning person "come on lazy bones we have to go to work as much as I want to stay here in bed with you we have a case now please get up" "what would you do if I said no" I si she really is testing my patients is that how she wants to play okay lets play. I get on top of her and start to kiss her neck then I move up to her ears I hear a sharp gasp from Mai "so Mai are you going to get up now" I get no response I pool away from her neck she gives me a frustrated look I get back on the bed but before I can say anything she pools me on top of her and gives me a long passionate kiss

Mai's pov

I didn't want to get up this morning knowing that I have to be a sophmore in high school again that means I won't be able to spend time with Koujo like I want to so this morning I decided to mess with him and on top of that I am not a morning person. when Koujo starts to kiss my neck I start to lose my senses when he pools away I get frustrated I pool him back on the bed so that he is on top of me I kiss him with all the pashen I can muster. Koujo's phone begins to ring he trys to pool away but I hold him close to me "ignore it Koujo I don't want anybody bothering us for the next 45 minutes" "but Mai" I give him a sad look he answers it I wish he wouldn't do that to me 10 minutes later he puts the phone down and turns to me "i'm sorry Mai but we have to go it seems there was a accident one of the students went missing and an other was found covered in a pool of her own blood we will finish this later okay Mai"

"okay Koujo lets go"

I give him a kiss and walk to the restroom to take a shower when I finish Koujo grabs his clothse 10 minutes later he comes out with a grin on his face I look at him "what is wrong"

"you left your bra in the restroom"

I flush pink and run into the restroom this is the werst day ever.

General pov

when they get to the school there is police cars an ambulance and a fire truck Mai asks "what is going on here"

"you must be Taniyama-san"

"yes I am who are you"

"please forgive me for not introducing myself my name is Mis. Hons"

"are you the head masters wife"

"yes I am"

"oh okay"

"follow me Taniyama-san I will show you where the head masters office is"

they walk up to a old building once they get inside Mai begins to feel dizzy


	12. Chapter 12

Mai's dream

"Gene"

"Gene where are you"

Gene ansers her

"please stay with lin at all times"

"but Naru wants me to be an exchange student to gather information from the student's

"dam well stay alert I will call you back here if I have more information for you"

"okay by Gene"

"by Mai"

General pov

Mai begins to wake up

"where the heck am I"

"you are in the infirmary"

Mai turns her head to see Mis. Hons. "are you alright Taniyama-san"

Mai nods her head

"do you feel well enough to go to class"

"yes"

"okay follow me please"

When they walk out of the infirmary Mai asks "when is my breaks and lunch time"

Mis. hons answers her "your breaks are between classes and your lunch is at 12.30pm you have ten minutes to get to each class if you are late more than three times you will get a detention so please don't be late.

"yes I understand"

When they get to the class room Mis. Hons opens the door and steps inside.

"please forgive the ineruption Mr. Lee"

"it's fine Mis hons I see you have a new student with you"

"yes this is Mai Taniyama from Japan"

Mai steps forward and shakes Mr Lee's hand

"its a pleasure to meet you Mr Lee"

"likewise Taniyama-san well lets find you a seat"

A few minutes later "you can sit behind Ken for now" Mai sits down and class resumes. Mis. Hons leaves the class room and returns to her office.

Lin's pov

So far my search of these strange markings has been in vain this is gitting quite frustrating I think it is time to call father for help. "Naru I don't know what these marks are so I will be contacting my father"

Naru answers me "that's fine while you're at it make me some tea please"

"okay after I talk to my father"

Naru glares at me I start to chuckle "if you don't want to wait you can make it yourself"

I walk out of base to make the call I dialed the familiar numbers it starts to ring my mother answers the phone "hello sun how are you doing today"

"I'm doing good today but I need to speak to father please"

"alright sun hang on"

"hi sun what can I do for you"

"well we are on a case and one of the students has some strange marks on her body and I don't know what they are can you help me please father"

"do you have pictures of the marks on your laptop"

"yes I will send them to you"

"oh sun one more thing are you coming home when this case is over"

"I don't know"

"okay good by sun stay safe"

"I will good by father"

I hang up the phone and walk back to base when I get inside I see Mai but no Naru what a surprise Mai turns to me and smiles

"Koujo I miss you already"

"I miss you to"

I sit down by my laptop and send the pictures to my fathers email when I finish doing that Mai sits on my lap

"so is there anything new"

"no not yet"

"how was class"

"it was boring"

"well hopefully my father can help us with this case"

She starts to kiss my neck I grown she comes back to my lips I take control of the kiss and she moans in response I pool away for some air

My phone starts to ring I answer it "Lin Koujo speaking"

"sun are you alright yes father why do you ask"

"you are breathing hard and I hear a young woman in the back ground"

"father that is Mai Taniyama my coworker"

"are you dating her"

"well if I told you yes what would you do"

"nothing sun I just want you to be happy I know she is Japanese but she is also English so it's okay with me after all Oliver and Gene are Japanese and I like them so I have no doubt I will like Mai to so will you tell me"

I ponder over my father's words for a few minutes "yes we are dating father"

"wonderful"

"mother"

"yes sun"

"what are you doing on the phone"

"well I know you wouldn't tell me anything so I decided to be sneaky sun when are you getting married"

"I don't know mother we have only been together for one month"

"well when you come home bring Mai with you I want to meet her okay sun"

"yes mother"

"I'm sorry sun"

"it's okay did you find anything about the markings'

"yes I did but it is not good the markings are a death sentence so please be careful"

"I will is there anyway to save the student"

"that is what I am looking for right now"

"okay call me when you find something"

"okay sun"

I hang up the phone and turn over to Mai "my mother and father are happy I have someone to share my life with"

"well that's good"

"my family want to meet you"

"when do they want to meet me"

"after this case"

"sounds good Koujo I can't wait to meet everyone in your family do you think we are ready for this and do you have any worry's"

"no not anymore"

"that's good to hear"

I HOPE EVERYONE LIKE THIS CHAPTER


End file.
